Mysterious
by gloomy.teme
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata. Ia adalah seorang gadis cantik namun pendiam, sinis, anti sosial dan juga penuh misteri. Dengan otak jeniusnya ia bersekolah di universitas ternama di daerahnya. Namun itu hanyalah kedok belaka. Kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya adalah sebagai pembunuh bayaran di salah satu situs rahasia. 'Ketenangannya' terusik saat ia bertemu dengan seorang playboy.


" _Dimanapun berlaku hukum timbal balik. Saat kau menghargai orang lain, maka orang-orang akan menghargaimu. Begitupun jika kau merendahkan orang lain."_

 **Mysterious**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Crime, angst, Mistery, Romance

Rate : M _for violens and gore._

Pairing : SasuHina

 **Warning;** typo, AU, OOC, Dark!Hinata, Deathfict, gaje abal amatiran.

Mind to R&R?

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Tamu tak diundang

Hinata berjalan pelan di koridor kampusnya, tatapan dingin tak pernah luput dari wajah cantiknya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya selalu mengalihkan pandangan, entah itu karena merasa takut dengan auranya yang memancar ataupun tidak tertarik.

Kuliahnya telah usai, saatnya ia pulang dan memulai hidupnya yang sesungguhnya. Namun ia tak menyadari, sepasang manik laki-laki terus memperhatikannya dari tadi. Senyum kecil selalu terukir di bibir pria itu, bahkan hingga sosok Hinata telah hilang ditelan gerbang.

Siluet seseorang berjubah dengan tudung lebar tengah mengendap-ngendap memasuki sebuah rumah super mewah yang dijaga beberapa satpam tanpa ketahuan. CCTV ada dimana-mana, namun kegelapan dan jubah hitamnya menyamarkan keberadaannya. Tanpa keraguan, ia segera memasuki sebuah kamar dengan seonggok tubuh yang tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

Ia mendekat. Lalu, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam dari balik jubahnya. Dengan perlahan, sosok itu merangkak lalu berdiri di samping tubuh pria yang sedang tertidur pulas tersebut.

Pria itu mengkerjap-kerjapkan matanya, terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang yang ada di atas kasurnya. Dengan setengah mengantuk, ia segera menyadari sesuatu.

Pria itu ingin berteriak, namun terlebih dahulu dibungkam dengan tangan halus sosok berjubah itu. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Badannya bergetar oleh ketakutan. Namun ia sudah tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Senyum keji terpampang jelas di wajah sosok itu yang tersinari bulan purnama. Ia menikmati setiap ekspresi ketakutan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ia tak ingin berlama-lama.

"Say 'goodbye', My Victim."

Pisau itu menancap dalam di dada kiri sang pria. Tepat di jantungnya. Darah langsung mengucur deras bagaikan air mancur, membasahi pakaian tidurnya sekaligus jubah sosok yang membunuhnya. Tangan kirinya berusaha mencabut pisau yang masih ada di dadanya, dan berhasil. Namun sosok itu segera merebut pisaunya kembali dan langsung menggorok kepala korbannya.

"Terima kasih telah mengambilkannya untukku."

Sosok itu tersenyum puas. Tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku jubahnya. Sebuah kamera.

 _Ckrik!_

Ia kembali menyimpan kameranya, tentu saja setelah mengambil foto jasad korbannya. Sosok itu dengan perlahan turun dari ranjang, lalu mengendap-ngendap keluar seperti sebelumnya dan segera kabur menuju rumahnya.

Tugasnya selesai.

09:30 PM

Hinata segera melepas jubah hitamnya dan langsung memasukaannya di mesin cuci, tentu saja untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang terciprat tadi. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah masuk ke arah kamar bernuansa vintage miliknya. Pandangannya mengedar ke segala arah untuk menemukan benda penting miliknya, sebuah laptop. Gadis cantik itu menghubungkan kameranya dengan laptop menggunakan sebuah kabel data. Tanpa basa-basi ia segera mengirim foto korbannya ke klien yang memintanya.

 _Tok tok tok_

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginstrupsi kegiatannya. Seseorang sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Hinata bergegas menuju pintu,tak lupa dengan berbekal sebilah pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Siapa tahu tamu itu adalah pembunuh lain yang mengincarnya atau pihak pemerintah yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

 _Cklek!_

Tubuh atletis yang tegap sedang memunggunginya. Sebuket mawar merah tergenggam di tangan pemuda itu. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Setahunya, ia tak ada yang mengetahui rumahnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik, senyumnya yang menawan terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ia menyodorkan sebuket mawar merah itu ke hadapan Hinata. Namun, gadis itu tak kunjung menerima bunga yang ia sodorkan.

Masih dengan tersenyum, pemuda itu berkata, "Hai, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Hinata terdiam. Kerutan samar muncul dikeningnya. Ia tak pernah mendapat tamu sebelumnya. Bagaimana ia harus menghadapi pria ini? Baru saja mulutnya ingin menolak, namun sebuah suara mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Prang!_

Terdengar seperti suara benda terpecah belah.

Dengan refleks gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Suara itu berasal dari kamarnya.

"Penyusup," gumamnya lirih, hingga tidak ada yang dapat mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Terimakasih." Tiba-tiba pria yang tidak ia kenal seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebuket bunga mawar yang dibawanya tadi ia taruh di meja terdekat, sedangkan tubuh kekarnya bersandar pada sofa kulit empuk berwarna putih milik Hinata.

Hinata mendengus, namun tak menggubris keberadaan pria asing itu. Kakinya melangkah lebar menuju kamarnya, tempat dimana suara itu berasal.

 _Brak!_

Baru saja ia menutup pintu, tawa sinting milik seorang gadis langsung menyambutnya.

"Hai, Kakak! Ingin bermain?"

'Dia psikopat,' batin HInata. Genggamannya pada gagang pisau yang sedari tadi ia bawa semakin mengerat. Tatapan tajamnya yang begitu menusuk hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Gadis pembawa gunting dengan tampilan acak-acakan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pinky Cutter," desisnya sinis.

"Kakak tau namaku? Ah, senangnya!" Gadis dengan julukan Pinky Cutter itu berputar-putar riang, tak lupa juga dengan tawanya yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

"Apa maumu?!" Hinata sudah geram dengan tingkah konyol gadis itu. Bentakan kasar lolos dari bibir merahnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berputar. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dengan wajah polos ia berkata,

"Tentu saja membunuhmu, Kak."

 _Syut!_

Sebuah gunting tiba-tiba melesat kea rah wajah Hinata, berhasil menggores pipi mulusnya sekaligus menancap di pintu kayu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Gadis itu berlari kencang ke arahnya, namun dengan sigap Hinata meninju pipi gadis itu tepat waktu. Pinky Cutter terhuyung ke samping, lalu tak sengaja menabrak lemari pakaian milik lawannya. Darah segar langsung mengalir di pelipis gadis itu, ia terduduk lemah sembari mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa pening.

 _Tap tap tap!_

Hinata melangkah cepat menghampiri musuhnya, pisau tajam teracung tinggi siap menghunus siapapun yang ia mau.

 _Sret!_

"Sialan kau!" Darah Hinata langsung merembes keluar dari luka di pinggangnya akibat serangan mendadak dari gadis di depannya.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kak?" Wajah manis yang palsu itu malah membuat Hinata semakin jijik dan geram.

"Aku sudah muak kepadamu!"

 _Brugh!_

Pinky Cutter terpental hebat menabrak dinding bercat biru yang sekarang ternodai darahnya sendiri. Muntahan darah segera keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Walaupun dirinya adalah psikopat, tapi fisiknya masih tak mampu menahan tendangan yang tidak bisa ia tangkis tadi.

Tanpa sungkan Hinata segera mencengkram leher gadis yang tak berdaya tersebut, mengangkatnya tinggi hingga kaki gadis itu tak menapak tanah. Segurat senyum manis terpatri dalam wajah cantiknya.

"Walaupun kau seorang pemula, tapi kemampuanmu cukup lumayan."

Namun senyum itu hanya pemanis, tergantikan dengan tatapan mematikan yang mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergetar.

"Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, meskipun kau telah membunuh semua keluargamu dengan gunting kecil itu, tapi aku masih berada jauh diatasmu."

Isak tangis terdengar lirih. Cairan bening mengalir deras dari wajah penuh darah gadis tersebut. Ia sudah tau akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi, dan segera menyusul keluarga besarnya yang sudah ia bantai.

"Say _goodbye_ , my victim."

Sebilah pisau menancap tepat di tengah kening gadis itu, terlalu dalam hingga menembus dinding dibelakangnya. Hinata mundur selangkah. Nafasnya terengah-engah menahan gejolak iblis yang ingin keluar dari dalam dirinya. Manik mata lavendernya menatap datar ke arah mayat seorang gadis yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Ia telah membunuhnya.

 _Tok tok tok!_

Wanita itu menyambar sebuah kain secara asal, lalu membebatkannya di pinggangnya yang masih berdarah-darah. Dengan dengusan sebal ia segera membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya, hanya cukup untuk menampakkan wajah kesalnya ke pemuda asing yang sedari tadi ia lupakan. Ia tak takut jika pemuda itu mendengar kegaduhan yang baru saja terjadi, karena kamarnya akan kedap suara bila tertutup rapat.

"Cepatlah pergi dari sini!" sembur gadis itu tanpda basa-basi sedikitpun.

Pemuda itu tak mengindahkan nada suara Hinata yang terdengar sangat ketus, ia tetap tersenyum, menebarkan pesonanya untuk memikat gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan."

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
